User blog:Meta07/New World: Btd456Creeper's Path
If you're wondering what is this blog post, it's because I've decided to make a separate blog post for each player who has really started (got to Chapter 1) in New World. Anyway, here's Btd456Creeper's path. Btd456Creeper, if you want to continue playing, please comment in this blog post instead of the main post. Player Profile 'Btd456Creeper' *Level: 1, Class: Warrior *EXP: 0/100 *Metyen: 0 *Atk: 11 (5 + 5 + 5% boost) *Spd: 11 (5 + 5 + 5% boost) *Def: 0 *HP: 30/30 (15 + 15) *MP: 30/30 (15 + 15) *Crit. Chance: 20% (10% + 10%) *Equipments: **Armor: Wooden Armor (+15 HP, 100% Fire weakness, -100% Water weakness) **Helmet: None **Shoes: Leather Sandals (+5 Spd) **Amulet: None **Ring/Gloves: None **Left Hand: None **Right Hand: Shortsword (+5 Atk) *Inventory: None *Skills: **Warrior's Rage: +50% to Spd and Atk for 3 turns. MP Cost: (Atk + Spd)*0.75 (17 for now) *Current Quests: Win 3 Duels (0/3) *Extra Locations found: **Turnik Alleyways Save File PRIOR To This Blog Post I join. (Wow, 88 comments in one day...) And 9. Have a dance party and hope that the robots join and get busy dancing, giving us a chance to kill them. :P Btw, I choose Warrior. 3 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57That's later on. You have to start at the prologue! :/ 3 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456CreeperOk, then I just join. 2 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07 PrologueEdit There's something inside that generator that's causing all this chaos! You know it! Your adventure is coming to an end! As you approach the final portal, 3 Cyboloids show up. BattleEdit Cyboloid 1 HP: 300, Atk: 100, Def: 100, Spd: 100, MP: 0, Crit. Chance: 10%, Skill: None Cyboloid 2&3 (same as above) :P Lol I'm just lazy Creep HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: **Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: **Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 1, 101-200: Cyboloid 2, 201-300: Cyboloid 3, 301-800: Creep RNG: 80 It's Cyboloid 1's turn! Cyboloid 1 attacks. Eff. Atk: 117 Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 19. No Crit. Hit. Eff. Def: 110. 7 HP damage taken! HP left: 1193 Determining Turn... RNG: 354 It's Btd456Creeper's turn! 1. Attack 2. Defend 3. Use Skills 4. Use Items 5. Skip Turn 6. Give Up 7. Escape (not available) 8. Do Something Else 2 days ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper4. 1 day ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07They all died and you got 15000 XP (let's be quick) You went on and see Raphael, Noriel, Wacky and Doue battling Alpha BattleEdit Alpha: HP: 2500, Atk: 750, Def: 500, Spd: 750, MP: 1200 Skills: *'''Dystopia Blaster: Deals 3000 HP to 1 enemy. Needs to charge for 2 turns. MP cost: 600 (MP is only used when fully charged) '''Creep HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: **Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Determining Turn... 1-500: Tasty, 501-1250: Alpha RNG: 1145 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. 1 turn left until charging finished. Determining Turn... RNG: 1086 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. 1 turn left until charging finished. Determining Turn... RNG: 670 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha uses Dystopia Blaster on Btd456Creeper. Defeated! (choices as above, but can now ask anyone except for Logo to join your party) Chapter 1Edit You woke up inside Miyu's Mansion and see Noriel, Logo and Tasty standing at the gates. Miyu is in front of you. Miyu: Ah, welcome. Let me guess, you are just like all the others, right? Sorry, but your suit and cannon have been stolen by a thief gang while my friend was bringing you here... and you will feel very weak soon, I think. Btd456Creeper's stats reverted! Miyu: I have something to give you back. I have a large mansion with a lot of maids, so we have a lot of Kitchen Knives. Hope you like one. Miyu offers you a Kitchen Knife Kitchen Knife: +10% Crit. Chance What will you do? 1. Accept offer 2. Reject offer 3. Duel with Miyu 4. Ask Miyu to join party 5. Accuses Miyu of stealing 6. Do something else 1 day ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456CreeperAsk Logo Rain to join my party. And accept Miyu's offer. 1 day ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsBloonTasty"1-500: Tasty, 501-1250: Alpha" Tasty? 1 day ago by ItsBloonTasty *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Sorry, Raindrop went to Evershade Forest. Anyway, you've got Kitchen Knife! Equip it? 1. Yes 2. No Logo and Tasty caused a time paradox inside Miyu's House and now everyone else is asleep. What will you do? 1. Go to Hotel 2. Go to Job Board 3. Go to Weapons Shop 4. Go to Armory 5. Go to Jewelry 6. Go to Alchemist 7. Go to City Hall 8. Go to Clocktower 9. Do something else 15 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456CreeperWeapons Shop 6 hours ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Day 2, Morning You went to the Weapons Shop. Since it's early on in the morning, only 1 customer is there. Slasher: Ah, welcome, my 2nd customer! How can I help you? 1. Buy Weapons 2. Sell Weapons 3. Ask Slasher to join party 4. Duel with Slasher 5. Duel with Customer 6. Leave 7. Do something else 6 Actions left until Afternoon. Category:Blog posts Category:Text Games